fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battlegrounders
'''Battlegrounders '''is a action 3D platformer developed by The John Studios along with Square Enix and published by the latter company for PS4, Xbox One, and PC (via Steam). Plot In the world of Alamalga, there where 11 Gods who created the planet using their powers of each element. They where Apollo of Fire, Hephaestus of Gear, Shiva of Ice, Olgros of Leaf, Merlin of Magic, Praxina of Shadow, Shun of Spirit, Ginevra of Water, Odin of Wind, Yang Xiong of Thunder, and Marvs of Earth. The gods have sealed a mysterious, yet evil god named Hydra, who is the element of Devil for his betrayal. Thousands of years later, the world is populated by people of each race with each element. One of those people is Natsume, a wandering ninja who must discover her untold past by traveling with other elements in order to stop Master Element for reviving Hydra and form a group called the Battlegrounders. Gameplay The gameplay takes heavily inspiration from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Each character has a primary and a secondary attack, has their own special ability with assigned elements, and learn upgrades by leveling up after gaining enough experience from monsters. Unlike Skylanders, it is not a Toys-to-life game since it has a open world field to it, has a third function that reserves for status changing, the orbs are removed so the player can automatically give exp boost after defeating a certain monster, and is more in the style of Final Fantasy XV. The player can equip many items as its can to become stronger, more defensive, or faster by buying in the shop, a monster can drop a random item after being defeated, and in dungeons and other places that has many treasures in it. The stats has 7 types: *Health: How high their health is. *Strength: How strong the character is. *Defense: Made the character resistant to physical attacks. *Special: Can peform a strong magic attack if its higher. *Agility: How the fast the character is *Luck: Has a high chance of dropping rare items from monsters. *Critical Hit: Multiples the damage based on the agility. Modes *New Game *Load Game *Options *Extras **Art Gallery **Minigame Collection **Boss Gautlet ***Easy Gautlet ***Normal Gautlet ***Hard Gautlet Characters The characters are represented in each element. You start off the game with Natsume of the Shadow element, but progressing the game you have another character of that said element joining you in the adventure. Praxina Elemental Shadow Apollo Elemental Fire Olgros Elemental Leaf Shiva Elemental Ice Marvs Elemental Earth Ginevra Elemental Water Shun Elemental Spirit Merlin Elemental Magic Hephaestus Elemental Gear Odin Elemental Wind Yang Xiaong Elemental Zap Bosses Trivia *The 11 Gods of Alamalga are based on fictional or historical characters. **Apollo is based on the god of the sun in Greek Mythology. **Hephaestus is based on the god of blacksmiths, metalworking, and craftsmen also in Greek Mythology. **Shiva is based on a summon from the Final Fantasy series, which in turn is based on the Hindu god of the same name. **Olgros resembles a mix between The Great Deku Tree from The Legend of Zelda series and Cherrymon from Digimon. **Merlin is based on the wizard from Arthurian Legend. **Praxina is based on the character from Lolirock, abeit turned into a anti-hero than a villain in the show. **Shun resembles a fusion between a centaur and a cursed samurai armor in Japanese legends. **Ginevra is likely based on the Lady of the Lake also from the Arthurian Legend. **Odin is based on the norse god. **Yang Xiong is likey based on the real life Chinese philosopher during the Han dynasty. **Marvs is likey based on Mars, the Roman equivalent of Ares, the Greek god of war. **Hydra is based on the multi-headed serpent from Greek Mythology, athough his appearance resembles Aeon from Castlevania Judgement. *Some of the playable characters from Lupin, Pinocchio and Arthur are based on fictional or historical characters just like the gods. *The game spent 2 years of making and it was going to be a MOBA game but was changed due to the oversaturation of the genre. *Anath, who is based on the semitic Goddess first appeared in Paradigm, and has since then became a recurring character in other works by The John Studios and takes on different roles as well. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Open World Games Category:Role-Playing Games